Frustasi
by usei
Summary: Bakugou Katsuki sedang frustasi. [Kacchan/Deku]


**FRUSTASI**

 **Boku no Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei**

.

.

.

Apakah ini yang disebut dengan frustasi? Seperti inikah rasanya frustasi?

Bakugou Katsuki tak pernah sedikit pun terpikir hal seperti itu bahkan merasakan hal seperti itu. Sejak kecil, ia anti dengan kata frustasi tetapi semenjak beberapa waktu belakangan ini, frustasi merambahi tubuh dan jiwanya.

Alasannya?

Bakugou tidak tau pasti apa penyebabnya. Yang ia rasa hanyalah pikirannya tidak dapat fokus. Saat berbaring ingin tidur, bayang-bayang seseorang menghantuinya. Saat ia terbangun di pagi hari, sosok yang sama menghantuinya lagi. Saat sedang sendirian, lagi dan kembali sosok itu menghantuinya. Keningnya terus berkerut sepanjang hari menahan diri untuk tidak mengamuk, apalagi ketika melihat sosok asli yang menghantui pikirannya setiap hari itu muncul di hadapannya.

"Kacchan! _Ohayou_."

Senyuman itu membuat Bakugou berpikir panjang. Apakah yang salah dengan sapaan itu? Apakah yang salah dengan dirinya? Setiap hari ia mendengar ucapan itu tetapi kenapa sekarang menjadi sebuah masalah dalam hidupnya? Isi kepalanya kembali buyar di tengah pelajaran.

Frustasi. Bakugou Katsuki tengah frustasi. Ia tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang, ia tidak bisa belajar dengan tenang, ia tidak bisa makan dengan tenang bahkan ia tidak bisa main game dengan tenang. Semenjak kapan ia menjadi mahluk hina seperti ini? Sejak kapan kepalanya terus saja memikirkan hal tidak penting?

Saat melihat sosok yang menghantuinya, ia tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih. Seperti ada bayangan imajiner di kepalanya yang memutarkan episode drama yang aneh dan janggal. Drama dimana ia menarik tangan sosok itu, membawanya pergi sejauh mungkin, berdua dan saling berdekatan hingga tanpa ada jarak lagi yang berarti diantara tubuh mereka.

Apa yang baru saja Bakugou pikirkan? Apakah fenomena yang sedang melanda dirinya? Tidak pernah sekalipun, ia merasakan dunia khayalan sialan seperti itu. Ia berlari meninggalkan sosok yang baru saja ia temui.

"Kacchan, ada apa denganmu? Akhir-akhir ini Kacchan aneh sekali."

Aneh? Iya, aneh.

Bakugou hanya terdiam dengan wajah mengerikan bahkan seperti ingin melahap siapapun yang mengganggunya tak terkecuali sosok itu, Midoriya Izuku, temannya sejak kecil. Ia hampir saja memecahkan kaca jendela di lorong kelas saat suara itu terdengar di telinganya.

"Jangan ganggu aku. Pergi kau, Deku!"

Ia benci. Bakugou Katsuki sangat benci. Benci pada dirinya yang mengalami perubahan aneh dan membuatnya gila. Tubuhnya tidak mau menurut. Tubuhnya hampir saja menghempas di udara dan ingin lemas memapahkan diri pada sosok yang lebih mungil darinya. Selama memikirkannya, ia pun tak sadar sudah hampir saja mencekik teman sekelasnya yang berambut merah dan jabrik.

"Oi, Bakugou. Uhuk. Kau hampir saja membunuhku. Tingkahmu sudah seperti orang jatuh cinta saja. Aneh!"

Jatuh cinta berjuta rasanya. Ingin dibelai, ingin dipeluk, ingin dicium, oh indahnya. Tidak! Tidak bagi Bakugou. Jatuh cinta? _Hell no_. Ia sedang frustasi, bodoh! Frustasi! Bukan jatuh cinta!

Ya, Bakugou tidak mau mengakuinya. Pantas saja ia frustasi. Ia tidak dapat merendahkan harga dirinya demi sebuah perasaan bernama jatuh cinta apalagi kepada orang yang selama ini ia jahili sepanjang hidupnya. Kenapa hal bodoh seperti itu dapat terjadi padanya? Bodoh, Bakugou Katsuki sangat bodoh!

"Cih. Lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa fokus kalau ada si sialan Deku."

Bakugou tengah meratapi nasib di balik rak buku perpustakaan. Hanya tempat itu yang sedikit membuatnya lepas dari kungkungan lingkungan yang membuatnya hampir saja meledakkan seisi ruangan. Karena disini, tak ada orang yang akan menganggunya.

"Kacchan? Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

Sial. Hidup Bakugou Katsuki sangat sial. Giginya sudah saling bertemu, memberi tekanan keras pada wajahnya. Apalagi saat langkah kaki itu mendekat, rasanya isi kepala Bakugou akan keluar dari tubuhnya. Langkah kaki yang mendekat dan aroma tubuh yang dikenalinya.

"Sial."

Persetan dengan logika yang ada! Bakugou Katsuki sedang frustasi! Semua orang adalah sampah! Sama dengan dirinya saat ini! Saking frustasinya, ia pun tak sadar, tubuhnya menubruk keras tubuh remaja yang lebih kecil darinya. Tangannya mengepal kencang, meninju rak buku dan isinya hampir saja berceceran di lantai. Bahkan ia sudah tak mau tau lagi apa yang bibirnya lakukan disana, menempel lengket pada bibir orang lain seperti diberi lem super.

Plak!

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipinya. Menyadarkannya pada skenario drama di kepalanya yang baru saja ia praktekkan. Ternyata, dunia tidak sekejam yang ia pikirkan. Karena, akhirnya, Bakugou sadar bahwa ia harus mengakui ternyata frustasi akibat jatuh cinta adalah hal yang tidak buruk juga. Karena tingkah manusia di hadapannya yang begitu menggemaskan dengan wajah merah merona bak kepiting rebus adalah jawaban yang paling realistis.

"Ka-Kacchan bego!"

.

.

.

 **Fin.**

 _ **A/N : Ini apa ya? Hahaha. Fic iseng aja sih. Dan sbg pemberitahuan kalo saya bakalan libur apdet fic selama bbrp minggu karena ujian datang.**_


End file.
